Through my Eyes
by Strife001
Summary: A story about Yamcha's point of view throughout DBZ. Some major changes will be made, but then again its a fanfic, so its allowed. Not for Yamcha haters P


**Through My Eyes**

Authors Note: This is a fanfic I decided to write through the POV of Yamcha. If you're a Yamcha basher, then don't read this. Also, there will be a few changes in the overall story, but hey, that's the point of fanfiction. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple as that.

Power Levels:

Goku: 8000

Yamcha: 1450 (4500 enraged)

Krillin: 1250

Tien: 1500

Piccolo: 1630

Nappa: 4000

Vegeta: 18,000

Gohan: 1000 (2500 enraged)

Chaozu: 1200

Chapter 1: A Black Day for Planet Earth.

I guess it all started when that alien Raditz came to earth... During the battle, Goku was killed sacrificing himself for Gohan. I could feel the power levels, and I knew Goku was fighting a losing battle…. But I just couldn't bring myself to go help and fight. I was weak, and I was a coward. It was that day that I vowed never to back down again…

About a year passed by, and I was training by a waterfall with my buddy Krillin. He knocked me back and I smirked at him. "Is that all you got, bro? If so, then you better pray those Saiyans don't single you out!" Krillin smirked back at me and charged. "Come on Yamcha… you know me better than…" He disappeared behind me and planted his knee in my back. "…to underestimate me." I went flying into the water with a huge splash. When I got out of the water, my long hair was stuck to my forehead dripping wet, and Krillin commented on me looking like a wet dog.

I'll admit, I was a little mad, but then again, he won that one fair and square. I was about to ask for a rematch when suddenly I felt a chill come over me. "Th-they're here!" I managed to stammer out. Krillin looked off into the distance. "M-My God… how is this possible?!" I looked over at my friend and felt a cold sweat creep down my back. I shook it off, remembering the promise I made to myself. "Krillin, let's go!" I jumped up and flew as fast as I could toward the powers.

When I landed, my friends Tien and Chaozu were there. Standing beside them were Piccolo and a little squirt I surmised was Goku's kid, Gohan. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, hope you didn't start without me." I said with my usual calm demeanor, but to tell you the truth, I was shaking in my boots.

I looked over at the Saiyans. One of them was a huge bald dude, and the other was a short guy with pointy hair. I immediately felt a certain kind of animosity towards the short one, but I don't know why. I then turned my attention to the short, green aliens that were growling at us. "What the hell are those things…?" I muttered to myself.

The big Saiyan then smirked at us. "Attack those weaklings, Saibamen!" The creatures then charged at each one of us, and one of them landed a hit on my chin. Maybe they're not as wimpy as I thought… I pondered to myself. I recovered and smirked. "Come and get me!" When the Saibaman charged at me, I teleported behind him and fired a Kamehameha into his back at full power, just to make sure it was dead. When I landed, it was completely obliterated, and the others had taken care of their Saibamen as well. "Guess your little monsters weren't as strong as you thought!" I remarked to the Saiyans with a grin.

The big Saiyan glared at me. "That punk thinks he can mock us, Vegeta!" The smaller Saiyan looked over at the other and smirked. "Then go teach him a lesson, Nappa… and make sure to keep the Namek alive so we can find out where the Dragon Balls are!" Nappa began to power up and then charged at Tien. "Watch out, Tien!" I yelled, but it was too late. Nappa brought his fist down on Tien's arm and literally knocked it off. Tien's screams of agony could be heard from miles away as he clutched his nub. Nappa then was about to finish off Tien when I finally overcame my reservations and attacked. "WOLF FANG FIST!" I yelled as I unleashed a flurry of blows on the Saiyan giant, but with no effect. The Saiyan knocked me back easily, and I hit the ground hard. "You alright, Yamcha?!" Krillin yelled over to me. I then got back up and wiped the blood away from my mouth. "Yeah… I'll be alright…" I looked over and saw Piccolo and Tien fighting a losing battle with Nappa, and he knocked Tien away while throwing Piccolo into Krillin. They both landed with a thud, and none of them looked like they were moving. "Guess its up to me…" I muttered to myself as I got into my fighting stance.

END OF CHAPTER 1

(Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, if I get good reviews, then I'll write chapter 2. Why finish a fanfic if noone reads it? P)


End file.
